Sneaking Around
by Donatello24
Summary: Raph wanted to talk to Master Splinter but finds Leo instead. What will they talk about? What will happen after they talk? Turtlecest, T-cest, LeoxRaph, DonxMikey, sexual themes DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Its as simple as that... I have a few other one-shots that go along with this... should this be a story or just one-shots? You tell me in a review or PM! Have a nice day everyone!


**Okay so I was bored one night and didn't know what to do cuz I wasn't tired so I picked up one of my note books and started writing. Earlier that day I had been watching TMNT 2012 and this story just totally came to mind that night.**

** Enjoy!**

**Warning: Turtlecest, T-cest, sexual themes**

**Pairings: Leo x Raph, Don x Mikey**

**Disclaimer: If TMNT was mine would I be on here writing what I want to happen? NO!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I WARNED YOU! I DON'T WANT TO READ REVIEWS SAYING STUFF LIKE "EWW! THAT'S GROSS THEY ARE BROTHERS YOU SICK BASTARD! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT! HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE! C:**

* * *

(Raph's POV)  
There were no lights on in the dojo. I saw little flickers of candle light though. I moved quickly but silently across the livingroom floor towards the dojo.

I was soundless as Iopened the sliding doors and closed them silently behind me. I used my ninja skills to move from standing in front of my goal, to standing behind him.

"Raph, I know you're there," Leo said as I was about halfway between him and the wall. I sighed in frustration as I walked the rest of the way to Leonardo.

"When did ya figure out it was me?" I asked as I slumped down beside the leaf green turtle. The candles flickered when I sat down.

"When you first opened the dojo doors," the blue-banded turtle said as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked at me with the 'Really? I was meditating, numskull!' look.

"M'sorry I disturbed yer meditatin session, Leo. I thought ya were Master Splinter till I opened them dojo doors," I mumbled.

"So, you wanted to talk to Sensei?" Leo asked curiously. I looked up into his ocean blue eyes and saw something I've never seen before in his eyes. I didn't know exactly what it was though.

"Well I wanted ta talk ta ya too with Splinter, buh I don' know where the old rat got ta," I said with a slight frown with a small blush that crossed my face as I thought of the practiced speech I was going to share with the two.

"You can talk to me now if you want, Raphie. I know how you are when it comes to speaking with Father. You can talk to me first and I can talk to him about it when he gets back from wherever he's at," Leo said while cupping my cheek in his hand with a concerned smile on his face.

"Um...okay, buh I gotta show ya somethin, first," I whispered. I grabbed Leo by his chest strap and pulled him towards me. I stopped just before our lips met and waited for any resistance from the other party. When there wasn't any, I smirked and kissed the leaf green terrapin full on the lips.

Leo didn't stop me as I slid my tongue between his lips and into his mouth. The blue-banded turtle actually returned the kiss with passion I've never seen before.

Leo wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to his body. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I moved my hands to wrap around the leaf green turtle's waist when he pulled away.

"Was what you were going to say going to be that you love me and you wanted Father's blessing? Well don't worry about it, I've already talked to him," he said with a teasing smirk.

"How did you know that's what I was gonna say?" I said with a true smile plastered on my emerald-green lips. Leo pounced on me and kissed me with so much more feeling than the last kiss.

"So, is it gonna happen in here, my room, or yer room?" I said with a seductive smirk. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"My room. I don't like your hammock. Besides, I asked Donnie to sound proof my walls so no one can here in," the leaf green turtle said with a smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"If this is gonna happen, Fearless, ya gotta catch me first," I said as I pushed Leo off with a hard shove and darted out of the dojo. I sped up the stairs four at a time until I was tripped on the top step.

I turned my head slightly to look behind me and, sure enough, there was the turtle with the ocean blue eyes that drove me crazy. Leo's eyes were glazed over with lust and looked like he would kill anything that got in the way.

The blue-banded turtle let go of my ankle and I dashed to Leo's room and flopped on my shell on his bed. As soon as my shell hit the bed, Fearless was on me pressing our plastrons together and kissing me fiercely on my beak.

"So *huff* when's this *huff* fuckin gonna *huff* start," I said in between hard pecks on the lips and my panting.

"Whenever *huff* you want, *huff* hot head," Leo growled with the most wicked smile I've ever seen.

(Narrator's POV)  
Leo started to butterfly Raphael's face with kisses as they got more intimate. Leo kissed down Raph's plastron till he got to the slit between the emerald-green turtle's legs.

Raph tensed up momentarily but then bucked his hips lightly as Leo softly ran his fingers over the slit. Leo kept moving his fingers over the slip but with each stroke he put a little bit more pressure than the last.

Raph couldn't hold in his erection so he dropped down. Leo was face to face with Raph's massive cock. Leo smirked at how he drove Raphael crazy from a mere touch so he lightly touched his lovers tip. Leo held down Raph's hips as to not have himself slapped in the face with a dick.

Leo licked the head of Raph's cock like a lollipop. To Leo it probably was a lollipop. Leo slowly took the rest of the red-banded terrapin's dick into his mouth, but since the whole thing wouldn't fit, he started to swallow. Raph was so close to his peak.

"L-Leo...I...I'm... nnnya...s-so c-close!" Raphael moaned as he tried to hold out for as long as he possible could. Leo stopped suddenly and crawled up to lay on top of the darker turtle. He kissed Raph on the cheek lightly.

"Well we don't want you to finish before the fun even started now do we?" Leonardo said wish a lustful smirk. The leaf green turtle reached down between the two and grabbed the darker terrapin's erection. Leo slid his own hardened dick out of its hiding place.

Leo slowly stroked Raph's erection with his finger tips. Shivers of pleasure ran down Raph's body as Leo continued giving his lover a hand job. Raph grabbed onto his older brother's shoulders and dug into the flesh there.

Again, right before the younger of the two came, Leo stopped. The leaf green turtle kissed down Raph's body till he was in between the darker turtle's legs. The elder terrapin kissed the darker turtle's thighs and ran a hand down Raph's front.

When Leo got to his brother's tail he stopped. The blue-banded turtle thought for a moment then got and idea. He his head down between dark legs and slid his tongue over Raph's tail all the way to the tip.

Leo nipped, sucked, and licked his lover's tail until Raph lowered his tail to reveal his puckered hole. Leonardo liked his lips when he saw that his younger brother was looking down at him. The elder of the two licked around Raph's entrance.

Leo pushed the tip of his tongue into the red-banded turtle's entrance and pulled it out slowly. Leonardo repeated this a few times. The leaf green turtle lifted his left hand to Raph's mouth.

"Suck." Leo said simply. Unless Raph liked dry sex Leo's younger brother was going to have to help out. Raph greedily grabbed his brother's hand and started to suck on the fingers.

Leo pulled his hand away when he felt it would be enough natural lube. The eldest slowly pushed one finger into Raph's entrance and pulled it out slowly. Leo didn't want to hurt his lover more than necessary. He continued this until his younger lover was moaning for more.

The leaf green turtle added another finger and did the same as he did with one finger. After a few moments, Raphael started to moan with pleasure. Leo removed his fingers and moved up to hover over his lover. He asked the emerald-green turtle with his eyes if he was ready. The red-banded terrapin nodded.

Leonardo lined himself up with Raph's entrance. Raphael felt the tip of his lover's cock at his hole. The leaf green terrapin pushed in slowly and stopped when he saw the younger turtle wince in pain. He waited for his lover to adjust to the size of Leonardo's dick. Leo did that until he was fully buried in Raph.

Leo waited for a signal from his mate to start moving. The darker turtle nodded. Pulling out slowly, Leo leaned over his lover and started to nip, kiss, suck, and lick at Raph's neck. The lighter terrapin pushed back in slowly after pulling out about an inch. Raph groaned in pain and started to writhe and squirm around under his elder brother.

Leo continued to thrust in and out slowly until his brother was asking for more. After a few moments of doing this Raph was grabbing Leo around the neck and wrapping his leg around his older brother's shell and pulling the lighter turtle's body closer to his own.

The leaf green turtle slowly pulled out to the tip and pushed in as hard and as fast as he could. Raph screamed as his mate hit the bundle of nerves in him that made the red-banded turtle see stars. Leo groaned as he was wrapped in a hot embrace full to the hilt.

Raph almost came, but it took all he had not to. Leo pulled out again and pushed in harder and deeper than before. The leaf green turtle did this a few times before he found a rhythm that he felt would give them both pleasure with every thrust.

Soon enough Raph was screaming and moaning his lover's name and begging for more. Leo was moaning and calling out Raph's name. In no time the blue-banded turtle was thrusting at a speed that didn't seem possible. Leonardo was pounding into his lover with all he had.

They both came screaming each others names and holding onto the other for dear life. Leo pumped his seed into his mate and Raph clamped down on his lover. They layed there riding our their orgasms for what seemed like eternity.

When they came down from their high, Leo laid down beside his mate and gathered him in his arms to snuggle. Raph gladly replied by wrapping his limbs loosely around his lover's body.

"I can't believe I'm a uke," Raph said in a rough voice.

"Well I'm no uke so you have to be," Leo said with a sly smile.

"But I always thought that when we got tahgether I would be the seme," the red-banded turtle said with a frown.

"Well you know we can switch roles every once in a while, right?" Leo said arching an eyebrow and smiling.

"Really!?" Raph said with a smile. Raph looked up at his elder brother and kissed him on the chin. Leo replied by cupping his lover's cheek and kissing the emerald-green terrapin on the lips. It was a slow kiss, with tongues and teeth.

"Really," the blue-banded turtle said as he pulled away from the kiss to look his lover in his beautiful green eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I wrote, like, three other One-Shots that sorta tie into this one in some sorta way. I hope you liked this! Do you think I should make this a story or just keep it as One-Shots? R&R please! PM me too! I hope you enjoyed it! Btw if anyone gets me busted for writing this I will find you and beat the shit out of you! Have a nice day everyone! ^~^


End file.
